Aqueous, hydrogen peroxide-containing compositions are well known in the art. In such compositions, the hydrogen peroxide spontaneously tends to undergo a decomposition process whereby the available oxygen in the composition, thus its bleaching power, decreases with time. This decomposition process particularly represents a problem in bleaching compositions for consumer use, since these compositions need to have a long life time, in order to retain their original characteristics throughout shipping, shelf and home storage. The self-decomposition process of hydrogen peroxide increases with temperature, thus this problem is even more acute in warm climate countries.
Also, it has been observed that hydrogen peroxide-containing compositions produce heaving foaming during their manufacturing process and their use; thus, these compositions typically need foam regulating compounds, typically silicone-based compounds, which are detrimental to the hydrogen peroxide's stability, and which increase the composition's manufacturing cost.
It is thus an object of the present invention to formulate an aqueous bleaching composition, which comprises hydrogen peroxide and which is stable during long periods of storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide aqueous bleaching compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide which produce little foaming during their manufacture and use.
It has now been found that these objects could be effectively and simply met by incorporating in these compositions a specific class of nonionic surfactants. These surfactants have indeed been found to produce a stabilizing effect on hydrogen peroxide as well as a foam regulating effect. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description.
J62270509 (abstract) discloses aqueous bleaching compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide, citric acid and a mixture of anionic and nonionic surfactants.
EP 241 137 discloses aqueous bleaching compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide, a bleach activator and surfactants.
EP 276 050 discloses the use of Br or Cl-containing surfactants as anti foaming compounds in aqueous solutions comprising hydrogen peroxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,236 discloses aqueous bleaching compositions comprising hydrogen peroxide and a mixture of anionic and nonionic surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,575 discloses a bleaching composition comprising hydrogen peroxide, which is stabilized by acidity.